


Memorial Day 2018

by theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Biohazard: Marhawa Desire, M/M, Memorial Day, remembering our comrades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: He writes another letter to a close friend, one he never sends, but knows she'll always read.





	Memorial Day 2018

May 28, 2018. Memorial Day

Hey Merah,

How’re you doing? It’s… been ages since I wrote. I know. Sorry. How terrible of me, but hey, I’m trying now. It’s Memorial Day, here in the US anyway. I know you guys don’t do that at Far East branch. It’s a struggle honestly. Although there are many days I just want to forget it all, I know it’s incredibly selfish if I did that and not try, even for a day, to remember the others that could have been here, but aren’t. Football’s on, and people are out partying but I won’t. Yes, it hurts, and I’m in pain trying to remember, but at least I’m still here.

It could have been you here.

No, I hear you. I know exactly what you would have said. I’m quite alright. I’m making the most of my days. I spent the day with Chris. We sent out the cards to the families a few days ago. I made sure he put aside time to sign them all. It’s one of the more heartfelt and gut-wrenching parts of our job, but we have a good crew. Saw many of them in a simple service at the chapel. Not many dry eyes in that service. Yeah, thankfully neither Chris or I needed to do speeches this time. A couple of the young widowers, men and women spoke or sang a tribute. It was a simple but fitting way to have them be part of it all.

Chris and I took a walk through the woods in the afternoon. He needed the activity and I needed the sun. Exercise was always good. We didn’t say much, but we held hands and walked together after fording the stream. I know it’s weird saying it, but his hand always feels good in mine. Protective. Certain. We sat and listened to the stream rushing by in a nice patch of sun. I sat in the Vee of his legs and he held me. You’d have been proud. We’re going real strong. Most of that awkwardness I kept telling you about was gone. Chris really has a fun goofy side when he lets his guard down or isn’t angry about things. I’ve been working on getting him to smile more. He has a few smile lines on his face at least. Me? I’m turning 31 in a few months! I walk around on base and the kids just seem so young, straight outta high school or something. Hard to think that was us back then. Time really does fly.

Six years now Merah. I really wish you’d been all part of it all, but hey I know heaven is pretty neat. I did almost join you there. I caught up with Dr Kaison a while ago. He’s been hiding from the media after publishing a bunch of their research with Rebecca. Says if this goes on he’d have to be an agent like you and leave the lab behind. I mean he’d be hopeless with a gun, but he’d be good with a knife and having another medic ain’t too bad. He says he turned down a professorship offer stateside. He’s not chasing the academic path anymore and says our labs are better funded anyway. Jill is pretty pleased with that, though I’m sure Rebecca twisted his arm a bit, or a lot.

Chris says hi and he misses you. Says he doesn’t have excuses to try weird Asian noodle joints anymore. Truth is he keeps taking me to my favourite places that we never get to the new ones! Alas, can’t complain if he keeps me fed and sated, and probably fat if I didn’t have work to keep me on my toes. I’m still working with Cerberus. I sat them down the other day and instead of another crazy workout we talked. I talked about loss, and why I’m here. I told them about you and how their most despised officer wouldn’t have been around if my fellow hardass partner didn’t take it upon herself to defy fate. I spoke about the two partners I had on duty. Of how you saved my life, and I saved Chris’s. The crew were pretty spooked about that, but I make no pretence we’re here to rub egos and sing kumbaya. On the frontlines it’s dangerous shit. Luck, training and an eye out for each other is all we got. Maybe I do take after Chris after all, minus the inspirational Dadfield stuff. I tell my boys they go hard or go home in a box. Don’t tell him I said that.

It’s good to write. Exactly what I needed today. Thanks for always being there and listening. You’re a friend for life. Gonna sit with Chris a bit. He’s quiet and doesn’t cope well with thoughts on his own. He’s supposed to be trying to write his book but he’s often sitting there, pen in mouth staring in space. Ah well. He’ll get round to it when he does.

Love you.

Piers.

**Author's Note:**

> Remembering all those who didn't make it home.


End file.
